Miyabi Fate
by 999 Shiki
Summary: A girl's family was destroyed by a thief similar to the Yatagarasu in Phoenix Wright. She becomes a prosecutor to find who that thief is. Sorry, I suck at summaries.


The way the story is written is sort of like Phoenix Wright games. Some themes and personalities are too. Just to tell you. And it is not like in Apollo Justice where Phoenix quits. **DISCLAIMER: I don't own any characters from Phoenix Wright.**

Life is full of secrets. Life wouldn't be complete without secrets. And gossipers only exist to reveal those stories. They can also ruin the lives of the people that are holding the secrets. Fuck you KuroKami. You revealed my families secret and you also destoried my family's buisiness. They have spent over a hundred years trying to bring it to as it is today. But it only lasted three weeks after your display. I applause you KuroKami. I hated that company; but I couldn't do anything to destroy the company myself. But your biggest secret, your idenity, I'll reveal that myself.

January 5 7:30 AM

Miyabi's Apartment

It's been almost five weeks since the KuroKami sent his calling card and the company collasped in flames, literally. Over these years, I have been training all my life, with my sole goal to bring the company down and to dispose that secret of the sucess of my family's company. I've trained my body and mind to do that. But taking thirteen years of my life to graduate college, become a lawyer, and also to train my body for the impossible. KuroKami, not only have you taken my goal in life, you've also taken my whole family's life... that's right, my whole family is dead, aunts, uncles, cousins, all of them. So I'm living by myself, at the age of sixteen. Oh well, at least I already have a stable job. Looking at the clock noticing how late it was, I got up to pack up my laptop.

?: KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK. Miyabi! We're supposed to leave now so we'll be on time when we get to the offices, we won't be late!

Miyabi: I get it! I'm packing things up!

?: Well at least open the door.

Miyabi: Fine, fine.

I open the door to see Tamaki Touga on the other side. He is my senpai, or a higher rank prosecuter than me . But recently, it doesn't really seem like it. Even as a prosecuter, he stirs up trouble back at the office. But he's a good prosecuter and a decent guy. A reliable person to be with...most of the time.

Tamaki: Hey! Let's go already! It takes a while to get to the offices. And it's already 7:40.

Miyabi: Fine, fine. I'm finished anyway, thanks for asking.

I got up with my stuff and left.

January 5 7:57 AM

Prosecuter's Offices

Tamaki: *Sigh* Good we made it in time. Well it doesn't really help that you wanted to stop at Wawa to get a Donut.

Miyabi: Hey! You're supposed to have some breakfast to function properly. You're always telling me to eat breakfast the first time we met.

Tamaki: Well I didn't mean wake up later than usual then stall getting breakfast. *Sigh* Come on, there's an important meeting I have to attend and they called you in too.

Miyabi: Why?

Tamaki: It's an assignment for you. The police are going to be there too. You've asked for cases that are related to the KuroKami right? They thought about it and are giving you all of them to keep in your office.

Miyabi: Really? I thought they wouldn't give it to me.

Tamaki: Well you wouldn't have gotten a chance like this if I wasn't your senpai, you probably wouldn't have gotten that...hey, why are you looking at me like that?

Miyabi: Sorry, I was just surprised that you got them t o change their minds.

Tamaki: What? You thought I was an idiot? ... Don't nod! I'm more professional than you think. How do you think I got a high position from?

Miyabi: I don't know. Maybe a fluke.

Tamaki: That hurts. Oh, here's where the meeting takes place.

January5 8:08 AM

High Prosecuter's Office

?: Ah, you came early. Well there's 2 minutes left until the meeting starts. But since everyone is here, let's start the meeting.

This is the high prosecuter, Miles Edgeworth. He is highly respected by everyone in the building. Some people don't agree with his morale though. 'In court, your job is to find the truth' is what he says. Some people just thinks that they need to keep a perfect record, even if it means making the real murderer run free. When he works on his cases, there is always a certain detective running the investagation. His name is Dick Gumshoe, he is always getting his pay cut. I'm surprised that he can still afford food with his salary.

Miles: You've asked for all of the records right?

Miyabi: Yes.

Miles: You're going to have to wait for a little while, the police still have some files to gather.

Miyabi: Thank you very much.

Miles: You're welcome, but you don't have to bow. Detective, do you have some files ready?

Gumshoe: You got it Pal! It's right here.

Miyabi: Thank you very much.

Miles: Detective, have there been any more calling cards sent to anyone?

Gumshoe: Nope. But I don't really expect the companies showing the card to the police until their secret is out.

Miles: Why is that?

Gumshoe: We don't know Pal.

Miyabi: Excuse me, but I think I might know the reason...

Gumshoe: Well then spit it out then Pal.

Miyabi: The KuroKami sends cards to tell the company that they are going to show the companies darkest secrets to the world. Mostly when the secrets are released to the public, the companies shut down. And by the time they show the card to the police, the deed is already finished; but they still hope that he is captured, but they get the same answer back from the police. And if they showed the card to the police when it was sent, the police will try to find out what their secret is, which will also bring their company to its death.'

Gumshoe: ...!

Tamaki: ...!

Miles: What do the police say to the companies?

Miyabi: The police will say they can't catch the KuroKami because they showed the card too late.

Miles: ...!

Miyabi: If you will excuse me.

Miles: Hold it!

Miyabi: Yes?

Miles: How do you know how the companies think.

Miyabi: (Can't let them know yet...) Simple logic from looking over all the files from the KuroKami that I saw earlier. Is that all?

Miles: ...! Yes, that is all.

I need to look over these files.


End file.
